Naughty Fairy
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Updated...Siwon menemukan sesosok peri cantik, siapakah peri itu?Apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon pada peri itu?Sibum love story..Warning:Genderswitch,many Typos,EYD failure,full NC,little Rape content...Don't Like Don't Read NC 17...Review ne?...
1. Chapter 1

**Naughty Fairy**

**Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Genderswitch for all ukes, Humor gagal, many NC scene, little Rape content, many Typos, EYD gagal  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Siwon menemukan sesosok peri cantik yang bangkit dari tidurnya di gudang rumahnya. Siapakah peri itu? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon pada peri itu?**

**Ide gila author yang lagi kambuh #plak**

**Di Sebuah Negeri Langit**

"Wahai putraku Changmin, apa engkau sudah menemukan adikmu?" ujar seseorang dibalik singgasananya.

"Belum ayahanda, segera mungkin ananda akan menemukan Kibummie" jawab pria jangkung yang bernama Changmin.

"Ingat putraku Changmin, jangan biarkan dia jatuh cinta dengan manusia. Mereka tidak sebanding dengan kita" ingat sang pendamping raja.

"Baik ibunda, ananda mohon diri"

Pria jangkung itu pun mengeluarkan sayapnya dan beranjak pergi dari kediaman sang raja dan ratu. Ya mereka adalah Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong, penguasa negeri peri langit.

**Di Bumi, di sebuah rumah sederhana**

**Siwon POV**

Hidupku selalu begini-begini saja, datar dan tidak ada yang menarik. Sejak orang tuaku meninggal saat usiaku 7 tahun, aku tinggal dengan haraboji dan halmoeni-ku di sebuah rumah sederhana. Aku sih tidak masalah yang penting aman dan nyaman walaupun tidak besar dan mewah. Rumahku bergaya sangat kuno, mungkin lebih mirip museum dibandingkan rumah.

Oh ya kalian belum tau aku, perkenalkan Choi Siwon imnida. Usiaku 17 tahun dan aku masih SMA kelas 2 *ga penting oppa* #dihajarsiwon. Kalo ditanya ciri-ciri, aku orangnya tinggi, kata halmoeni aku tampan tapi kata temen-temenku aku jelek. Mungkin karena kacamata tebel yang nyangkut di mataku trus rambutku yang ga karuan. Ya kalo boleh jujur, seumur hidup aku belum punya pacar. Ga ada gadis yang mau nyangkut. Dibilang culun lah, kampungan lah, norak lah. Hah, beginilah nasib menjadi seorang Choi Siwon. Padahal aku lagi naksir berat sama Sungmin, salah satu yeoja paling cantik di sekolahku. Tapi boro-boro mau bersaing, namaku sudah paling pertama dicoret dari daftar. Hah, malangnya nasibku.

"Wonnie, tolong bantu haraboji" suruh halmoeni-ku.

"Ne, Halmoeni"

Haraboji-ku adalah seorang pelukis. Ya walaupun namanya ga setenar Picasso tapi di Korea nama haraboji cukup dikenal dan disegani. Bahkan beliau banyak menerima pesanan lukisan dari konglomerat dan pejabat. Sekarang aku disuruh mengambil beberapa kanvas di gudang. Inilah kerjaanku kalo hari libur membantu haraboji kadang aku juga mengambil part time untuk sekedar menjaga toko bibi Teuki, tetanggaku.

"Mana kanvasnya ya?"

Aku mengubek-ubek semua benda yang ada di gudang. Tiba-tiba aku tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh.

"Aduhhhhhhh! Apaan sih ini?" ujarku kesal.

Aku kaget ada sebuah peti besar. Seingatku haraboji maupun halmoeni tidak memiliki peti seperti ini. Ato jangan-jangan ini peti harta karun tersembunyi. Segera kulihat apa yang tertulis di atas peti tersebut.

"Wahai yang tertidur, bangkitlah dan mengabdilah pada Tuanmu. Hah? Kata-kata apaan ini?"

**Siwon POV end**

**Author POV**

Setelah Siwon membaca tulisan yang tertulis di atas peti, tiba-tiba peti terbuka. Tanpa disadari Siwon, muncul sesosok makhluk bersayap di belakangnya.

"Ah, dimana kuncinya peti ini ya?" ujar Siwon.

Saat itu Siwon pun berbalik dan mendapati makhluk itu menatapnya. Siwon pun kaget.

"Huaaahhhh, kkk-ka-mu siapa?" tanya Siwon terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih Tuan, Anda sudah membebaskan saya dari peti ini" jawab makhluk itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"A a a-aku tidak mau dengar itu. A a a-aku tanya kamu siapa?" tanya Siwon gagap *author: sejak kapan Wonppa jadi gagap, kaya' azis gagap donk, Siwon: enak aja lu thor, gua kan main di ff lu and ni kan lu yang nulis, author: oh iya #gedubrakk*

"Maaf Tuan, saya adalah Kibum. Karena Tuan sudah menolong saya maka saya akan menjadi abdi setia Tuan" jelas makhluk itu lagi.

"Ttt-tapi…."ucap Siwon terpotong.

"Baiklah, saya akan menunjukkan wujud asli saya" ujar makhluk itu tidak ingin membuat Tuan-nya takut.

Makhluk bersayap itupun berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat cantik jelita bak bidadari nirwana #authorlebay. Siwon sangat terpesona akan kecantikan gadis jadi-jadian itu. Dia pun mengamati mulai dari ujung rambut terus turun ke matanya terus turun ke bibirnya terus dan terus, ternyata…

"Huwahhhh, kenapa kamu telanjang?" tanya Siwon menutup matanya sambil intip-intip dikit.

"Maaf tapi inilah wujud saya" jelasnya.

"Tapi harusnya kamu pakai baju donk!" kesal Siwon akan ke-babo-an gadis siluman itu.

"Ohh begitu, maafkan saya kalo begitu Tuan" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf.

Gadis bernama Kibum itu pun segera berubah dan menggunakan pakaiannya. Namun, hal ini malah justru membuat Siwon jadi mimisan parah. Kalo tadi pas telanjang 'kan tutup mata tetapi sekarang gadis itu sudah menggunakan pakaian yang sangat mini. Dadanya yang lumayan besar tampak menyembul keluar, rok mini yang ketat dan memamerkan paha mulusnya. Wajahnya yang innocent dan rambut hitam panjangnya, membuat Siwon mimisan. Ini baru pertama kali dia melihat gadis secantik ini selain Sungmin, yeoja popular di sekolahnya.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Ahh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau kembali ke kamar saja" ujar Siwon gugup.

"Kalo begitu saya boleh ikut Tuan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ne, silahkan"

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya putih muncul dan Siwon dalam sekejap sudah berada di kamarnya. Ternyata Kibum menggunakan sihirnya. Siwon yang masih linglung dengan keadaan memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan yeoja disampingnya.

"Tadi bukannya kita di gudang kok disini?" tanya Siwon linglung.

"Maaf Tuan, tadi saya hanya menggunakan teleportasi. Saya adalah seorang peri dari negeri peri langit"

"Peri?"

"Iya. Saya terjebak oleh seorang peri jahat dan dikurung di dalam peti selama 100 tahun"

"Mwoooo? ! 100 tahun?"

"Karena Tuan sudah menolong saya, maka saya akan menjadi peri Tuan"

Siwon yang semakin lama semakin bingung membuat kepalanya jadi semakin pusing. Dia ingat ada halmoeni dan haraboji. Kalo mereka tau Siwon membawa seorang wanita ke kamar bisa mampus dia.

"Begini, di rumah ini aku tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekku. Aku tidak mau kalo kakek maupun nenekku melihatmu"

"Tenang saja Tuan, tidak ada yang dapat melihat saya selain Tuan"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu mendesah lega. Jadinya dia tidak perlu bersusah-susah menyembunyikan gadis itu. Siwon pun melirik gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak polos dan menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide pervert di otaknya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya tapi dia ingin sekali menjamah gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Eeehhhm, tadi kamu bilang mau melakukan apa saja permintaanku?"

"Iya Tuan, tentu saja. Apa saja. Memangnya Tuan minta apa?"

"Layani aku"

"Hah? Maksud Tuan?"

"Gimana ya? Begini…."

Siwon pun maju dan mencium gadis itu. Merasa kaca matanya mengganggu, dia melepasnya. Siwon kembali mencium eh bukan maksudnya melumat bibir gadis cantik itu. Tampak Kibum mendesah pasrah saat dicium Tuan-nya. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, Siwon pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Belum sempat Kibum bernapas, Siwon sudah langsung menerjangnya dengan menciumi dada besarnya yang masih tertutup kaos. Kibum hanya bisa melenguh menikmati setiap jengkal sentuhan Siwon padanya.

"Eeeuuuungghhhhhh….." desah Kibum yang langsung membangkitkan gairah Siwon.

Siwon pun merobek kaos atasan yang digunakan Kibum hingga menampakkan dua buah payudara yang sangat ranum. Kedua nipple Kibum sudah menegang sempurna bahkan bagian bawah Kibum sudah tampak basah.

"Kamu sudah basah ya cantik?"

Kibum yang dipanggil seperti itu memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah. Siwon pun menghisap nipple Kibum bergantian. Tidak lupa dia memberi foreplay pada selangkangan gadis cantik itu. Kibum hanya mendesah dan menggelinjang saat diperlakukan demikian oleh Tuannya.

"Tuuuu-annn…ahhh..uhhhh..ohhh" racau Kibum

"Ehmmmm" dehem Siwon singkat.

Nafsu yang sudah membuncah dari seorang Choi Siwon membuatnya gelap mata. NC singkat yang akan dilakukannya mungkin terbilang cepat namun apa daya jika nafsu sudah menguasai. Segera saja Siwon menarik rok mini beserta dalaman milik Kibum dan terpampanglah rahasia wanita yang paling diidan-idamkan pria. Biasanya Siwon hanya melihat ini dari dvd yadong yang dipinjam dari pasangan mesum ikan-monyet. Namun sekarang dia dapat menyaksikan secara live. Dia juga tidak mau berlama-lama membiarkan si peri cantik ini menunggu. Segera dia buka semua yang melekat di tubuhnya dan tampak sesuatu yang sangat besar dan panjang. Mungkin orang lain bilang kalo Siwon itu culun namun kalo masalah ukuran junior mungkin orang-orang tersebut akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengejek Siwon. Kibum yang masih terengah-engah karena rangsangan dari Siwon tidak sadar bahaya yang sesungguhnya sudah di depan mata. Siwon pun menggesek-gesekkan juniornya di lubang kewanitaan Kibum. Kibum masih juga tidak sadar apa yang terjadi hanya bisa melenguh nikmat karena gesekan Siwon. Dan dengan sekali hentak Siwon langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam holy hole-nya Kibum. Kibum yang merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat besar dan panjang merasukinya hanya bisa berteriak.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriak Kibum lantang.

"Tttuu-annnn tolong…sakit" mohon Kibum pada Siwon.

"Ssssttttt…Tenanglah honey nanti kamu suka kok" jawab Siwon enteng.

Siwon pun terus menyodok-nyodok holy hole gadis malang itu. Pengalaman pertama Siwon dengan seorang peri cantik. Sungguh seperti mimpi, begitu bagi Siwon. Ritme Siwon yang beraturan membuat Kibum mulai merasakan nikmatnya. Bahkan Kibum pun mengalami orgasme. Akibat orgasme itulah, sodokan Siwon semakin licin dan lancar ke dalam holy hole-nya Kibum.

Cukup lama Siwon menyodok miss V milik Kibum padahal Kibum sendiri sudah berkali-kali orgasme. Hingga Siwon menemukan sweet spot milik Kibum. Kibum pun menggelinjang tidak karuan di atas kasur yang sudah berantakan. Siwon tampak menikmati setiap sodokannya, agar Kibum makin terangsang dia pun mengulum lembut nipple Kibum hingga salivanya tercecer.

Siwon yang mulai tidak tahan dengan ketatnya miss V Kibum, akhirnya memuntahkan lahar putihnya di dalam tubuh sang peri.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…." desah Kibum.

"Ohhhh Kibummmmmmm" racau Siwon.

Kibum yang tenaganya sudah habis-apalagi dia baru bangun dari tidurnya selama 100 tahun- jatuh pingsan. Siwon mulai merasa sakit pada juniornya, maklum pengalaman pertama. Dia pun merebahkan diri disamping Kibum yang tidak disadari Siwon sedang pingsan. Siwon pun menarik selimutnya dan mengecup kening gadis cantik itu.

"Gomawo my fairy"

_Huaaaahhhh,,,lagi-lagi author buat fic isi NC…parah ni…_

*****TBC*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Naughty Fairy**

**Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Genderswitch for all ukes, Humor gagal, many NC scene, little Rape content**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Siwon menemukan sesosok peri cantik yang bangkit dari tidurnya di gudang rumahnya. Siapakah peri itu? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon pada peri itu?**

**Ide gila author yang lagi kambuh #plak**

**At Siwon Room**

"Ahh..ohh…ohhhhhh..Tuuu…annnhhh" desah sebuah suara yeoja

"Uhhhh, kamu sempithhhhhh" racau suara namja.

"Ahhhh….lagiiiihhhhh Tuannnnhhhkuhhhh" erang yeoja itu lagi.

"Heeeem" balas namja itu berdehem.

Suara-suara erangan dan desahan terus mengalun merdu dari kamar itu. Sedangkan sang kakek maupun nenek di ruang bawah tidak mendengar apapun-maklum mereka sudah lansia-

Decit kaki-kaki tempat tidur, bed cover tidak beraturan dan dipenuhi cairan putih dan merah-seperti bendera donk #plak serta helaian pakaian yang sudah terlempar jauh dari badan si pemilik adalah latar belakang yang pas sekali dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Jika diperkirakan, hal ini sudah berlangsung sekitar 5 jam lebih. Namun tampaknya si namja belum ingin menyelesaikan ritual NC-nya. Sedangkan si gadis yang kita ketahui sebagai sang peri tampak pasrah dan sesekali menikmati perlakuan dari Tuannya.

"Arrrrgggghhhhhh" erang sang namja.

Akhirnya setelah bergulat lama, namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu mencapai klimaks-nya yang ketujuh kalinya. Sedangkan sang peri-Kibum hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya karena merasa rahimnya telah penuh sekali berisi cairan dari junior sang Tuan.

"Kau hebat chagi" ujar Siwon memuji Kibum sambil sesekali mengelus pipi putih nan chubby milik sang peri.

"Ehhhm…maaf Tuan saya lelah dan tolong Tuan keluarkan milik tuan dari selangkangan saya, perut saya sakit" ujar Kibum memohon.

Siwon Nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian dia menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Siwon mengeluarkan juniornya dari miss V Kibum. Kibum pun mendesah lega.

"Kau lapar chagi?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum sambil membelai sayang kepalanya.

"Ne, Tuan" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" ujar Siwon sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kibum yang masih merasa lelah segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya yang masih naked. Sedangkan Siwon dengan secepat kilat menggunakan seluruh pakaiannya.

Selang berapa lama, Siwon membawakan nampan berisi dua gelas air putih dan sepiring nasi goreng. Kenapa nasi gorengnya hanya sepiring? Hanya Siwon yang tau #plak. Kibum mau mengambil nasi goreng dari nampan yang Siwon bawa, namun sebelum nasi goreng itu sampai ke tangan Kibum, Siwon sudah menjauhkan nasi goreng itu. Kibum pun cemberut dan mem-pout-kan bibir sexynya. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sang peri cantik.

"Mau ku suapi?" tawar Siwon.

"Tidak perlu Tuan, saya bisa makan sendiri" tolak Kibum halus.

"Tidak, kau harus mau ku suapi" ujar Siwon mutlak.

Siwon segera memasukkan satu sendok penuh nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Kemudian mengunyahnya dengan seduktif. Kibum hanya dapat menelan ludah, dia berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya. Siwon pun maju mendekati Kibum, dan mendekatkan bibir-nya dengan bibir manis Kibum. Siwon melumat pelan bibir Kibum dan dengan bantuan lidahnya Siwon memindahkan nasi goreng yang dia kunyah tadi ke mulut Kibum.

"Telanlah chagi" suruh Siwon.

Kibum pun menelan nasi goreng yang berasal dari mulut Siwon. Wajah Kibum memerah, menurutnya apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya sangatlah romantis. Kibum ingin sekali berharap kalo Siwon menyukainya-ya apa salahnya kalo berharap. Mereka berdua terus mengulangi hal tersebut berulangkali. Kibum pun menerima dengan senang hati perlakuan Tuannya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Siwon pun turun untuk menghampiri halmoeni dan haraboji-nya. Dia tidak mau dicurigai tiba-tiba menghilang. Setelah memberikan berbagai alasan kepada halmoeni dan haraboji-nya, Siwon pun kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, Siwon mampir ke gudang untuk mengambil tali kemudian ke dapur untuk mengambil mentimun dan wortel dan beberapa perban. Entah untuk apa. Sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dia menunjukkan evil smirk yang sangat menakutkan. Keliatannya Siwon sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat licik buat si peri cantik.

**Back to Siwon's Room**

"Chagi, kau dimana?"

Tiba-tiba dari arah kamar mandi tersembul kepala Kibum.

"Maaf Tuan, saya sedang mandi"

"Owh ya sudah. Mandi yang bersih ya?"

Siwon segera melaksanakan rencana liciknya. Video yadong yang dipinjam dari teman di sekolahnya-Donghae diputar. Dipilihnya video yang sekiranya membuat Kibummie-nya dapat terangsang berat. Wortel dan mentimun disembunyikan agar Kibum tidak curiga.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik Kibum yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya. Sesaat Siwon terpana dan menelan ludah, juga sang junior yang tampak bangkit dari tidurnya padahal tadi sudah bekerja beronde-ronde.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajah Siwon.

"Ne, ne, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Tuan, maaf kalo saya lancang tapi bolehkah saya meminjam baju Tuan. Tadi Tuan sudah merobek baju saya?" tanya Kibum malu-malu.

"Tentu saja chagi"

Siwon segera mengambil salah satu pakaiannya yang sekiranya cocok untuk Kibum. Kibum yang tampak tidak sadar bahwa bahaya sedang mengintai hanya mengamati video yang diputar Siwon dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin dia ingat tadi dia dan Siwon melakukan hal yang sama seperti di video itu. Siwon yang sadar Kibum sedang lemah segera membekap Kibum dan berbisik.

"Jangan melawan chagi"

Kibum hanya menurut apa yang dilakukan Tuannya. Dia takut, entahlah tapi Tuannya ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk. Sayang, energinya belum pulih. Dia tidak mampu melakukan sihir lebih dari sekali dalam sehari. Segera Siwon mengikat kedua tangan Kibum di sisi kasurnya dan mengikat kedua kaki Kibum di sisi lainnya. Dengan sekali singkap, handuk yang dikenakan Kibum pun terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh mulus sang peri. Kibum ingin berteriak tapi tangan Siwon menghalanginya. Siwon mengambil perban di kaantongnya dan membekap mulut Kibum dengan perban. Kibum menitikkan air mata.

"Uljima chagi, nanti kamu pasti ketagihan" ujar Siwon sambil mengusap air mata Kibum.

Siwon pun mencium aroma tubuh Kibum sesekali dia menjilat telinga Kibum dan menggigitnya perlahan. Kibum yang mulutnya masih tersumpal perban hanya mengerang tertahan. Siwon ingin menikmati live show Kibum-nya orgasme tanpa perlu juniornya masuk ke dalam tubuh sang peri. Ya intinya, Siwon ingin meng-rape Kibum seperti video yadong yang pernah ditontonnya. *siwon: thor, gua kok jadi nista gini ya? author: hahahahaha #digeplaksiwon*

_Apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon selanjutnya pada Kibum? Berhasilkah rencana Siwon?_

*****TBC*****

Mian, updatenya lama and chap ini pendek banget…..author lagi nyari ide di gunung…hahahaha#plak

But, next chap bakal full NC and rape contents…jadi siap-siapin tissuenya ya?hahahaha

Untuk ff milik author yang lain, author akan usaha secepatnya di update…

Makasi atas perhatiannya *author ngilang bagai jin*

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naughty Fairy**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GS for all ukes, failure, many NC scene, little Rape content, OOC**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**If you don't like NC, please go out from here**

**No Flame**

**NC 17++**

**Summary : Siwon menemukan sesosok peri cantik yang bangkit dari tidurnya di gudang rumahnya. Siapakah peri itu? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon pada peri itu?**

**Ide yadong author yang lagi kambuh #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Siwon ingin menikmati live show Kibum-nya orgasme tanpa perlu juniornya masuk ke dalam tubuh sang peri. Ya intinya, Siwon ingin meng-rape Kibum seperti video yadong yang pernah ditontonnya. Bagaimanakah nasib Kibum selanjutnya?_

.

.

**At Siwon's Room**

"Uljima chagi, nanti kamu pasti ketagihan," bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum seraya mengusap air mata Kibum.

Wortel dan mentimun yang disembunyikan segera dikeluarkan olehnya setelah memastikan Kibum tak melawan.

"Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dengan ini?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjukkan sebuah wortel dan mentimun tepat di wajah Kibum.

Kibum terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya tersadar, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eeehhmmm…ummmpphhh….uhhmmpphh." ujar Kibum tak jelas. Dan Siwon tentunya dia cuek saja yang penting cita-citanya membuat peri cantik ini menggeliat nikmat dapat tersalurkan. *hah, Wonppa benar-benar yadong akut =_="*

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Wow, lihat si peri cantik ini, benar-benar mulus. Semulus porselen milik halmoeni-ku. Aku benar-benar beruntung bertemu dengannya. Biar tampangku dikatakan jelek yang penting aku bisa dekat dengan si cantik ini bahkan sampai bisa menidurinya. Hahahaha, betapa beruntungnya hidupku ini.

Kulihat dia bergerak gerak gelisah. Bagaimana tidak sekarang aku sedang menggoda klitoris-nya dengan wortel yang kuambil di dapur. Lihat wajahnya memerah menahan goncangan nafsu. Hah, kau memang jagonya Choi Siwon. Kuciumi bagian atas miss V-nya. Benar-benar manis, semanis yeoja satu ini.

Kurasa aku mulai menyukainya. Dengan pelan-pelan kumasukkan wortel yang kupegang ke dalam miss V-nya. Dia tersentak kaget, bisa kulihat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan bed-ku juga ikut bergoncang. Padahal baru tadi aku memasukinya, kenapa sekarang dia kaget lagi?

"Uljima, chagiya. Nikmati saja. Jangan tegang," ujarku seraya mengelus payudara-nya yang mulus.

Kibum hanya mengangguk. Kulihat dia menarik napas perlahan, me-rileks-kan tubuhnya. Dan dengan satu sentakan, wortel itu masuk ke dalam miss V-nya.

"Ummph..ummmphhh..uhmmmmphh," teriak Kibum dengan mulut masih tersumpal.

Sungguh melodi terindah ditelingaku. Walaupun aku menyumpal mulutnya, namun erangan sexy-nya masih terdengar jelas dan ini membangkitkan libidoku.

"Bagaimana Bummie? Kau menikmatinya kan?"

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Antara nikmat dan sakit. Tapi yang kulihat rasa nikmatnya lebih mendominasi.

Dengan perlahan kubuka ikatan tangannya lalu ikatan kakinya. Eh? Kibum tak sadar aku sudah melepaskannya, ya walaupun aku masih melakukan gerakan in-out dengan wortel dalam miss V Kibum. Namun, setidaknya dia sadar kalau aku sudah membuka ikatannya.

"Chagiya?" panggilku.

"Eeemmphh..ummphhh," ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

Ingin sedikit menggodanya, kuhentikan gerakan in-out wortel dalam miss V-nya.

"Emmmphhh," protesnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan benar saja dia sadar jika ikatannya sudah kulepaskan. Langsung dia membuka bekapan perban di mulutnya.

"Ahh, Tuan! Kenapa kau menghentikannya?" tanyanya polos.

Tak kusangka dia malah mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat. Otomatis, aku terjengkang ke belakang. Kulihat tatapan matanya penuh nafsu dan hasrat yang belum tersalurkan.

Aku masih diam dan memegang wortel yang berisi cairan Kibum di tangan kananku. Entah sejak kapan Kibum membuka celana training-ku beserta boxer dan CD hitamku. Kaget, ya itu ekspresi yang muncul di wajahku. Sejak kapan peri cantik ini jadi se-agresif ini?

"Bum..mmie chagi," ucapku perlahan.

"Eeehmm, ada apa, Tuan?" tanyanya nakal sambil memainkan juniorku.

Dengan nakal, dia memegang ujung pre-cum ku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang nikmat menerima perlakuannya. Tangannya mulai turun menuju kedua buah yang menggantung santai di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai juniorku.

"…Chagiya," desahku nikmat.

"Eeehhmmm."

Kibum masih sibuk mengulum juniorku. What the hell? Padahal tadi dia masih polos dan lugu sekali tapi sekarang dia menjadi liar. Ya, menjadi liar hanya dalam waktu 6 jam saja. Luar biasa sekali kau Choi Siwon. Maka, sekarang peri polos ini sudah terkontaminasi dengan pikiran super yadong milikku.

**Siwon POV end**

.

.

Kibum masih sibuk mengulum junior Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka jika Kibum-si peri cantik- bisa seliar ini.

Sudah bosan mengulum junior Siwon, maka Kibum pun beralih memasukkan junior Siwon ke dalam miss V-nya. Kibum pun berdiri dan mengangkangkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan junior Siwon ke miss V-nya. Kali ini bukan Siwon yang meng-rape Kibum, melainkan sebaliknya malah Kibum yang meng-rape Siwon.

Sedangkan Siwon? Dia masih terheran-heran, Kibum sedang kerasukan setan apa ya? Kenapa bisa se-agresif ini di ranjang. Benar-benar Siwon tidak sadar jika dia sudah mengajarkan hal yang salah pada peri polos satu ini.

Dengan pelan Kibum mulai memasukkan junior Siwon ke miss V-nya.

"Ssshhhh," desah Kibum.

"Ooohhh..ahhhh," desah Siwon seakan menyahut desahan Kibum.

Akhirnya dengan usaha yang lumayan keras, seluruh junior Siwon terbenam sempurna di miss V Kibum dan mendatangkan erangan nikmat dari mereka berdua.

Dengan pelan Kibum mulai menaikkan tubuhnya, sedangkan uri Siwon sepertinya sudah mulai terbawa permainan ini. Dia pun memegang pinggul Kibum agar lebih mudah melakukan gerakan in-out. Benar saja, gerakan in-out yang perlahan namun tepat sasaran mendatangkan nikmat yang luar biasa bagi mereka berdua.

"Ahhh…ohhhhh," erang Kibum.

"Ahhh, Bummie. Kau sem..mpithh."

"Ahhh..ahhh," desah Kibum seakan akan menjawab ucapan Siwon.

Desahan mereka pun saling bersahut-sahutan. Malam yang dingin menjadi panas membara karena ulah kedua insan berbeda jenis itu.

"Moan for me Honey!" pinta Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ahhhh…Siwonnie! It's satisfied," balas Kibum.

Dan akhirnya kedua insan itu tetap melanjutkan perbuatan nista mereka hingga 4 jam ke depan.

.

.

.

**In other place**

Sesosok makhluk ah bukan tapi sepertinya itu sesosok namja. Ya maklum mata author agak kabur jadi kadang-kadang yang terlihat tidak sesuai aslinya. Baiklah, sesosok namja tampan, tinggi dan kurus seperti pohon pinang maaf seperti tiang ring basket ah maaf juga seperti Changmin DBSK tampak menyusuri setiap tempat yang sekiranya dikunjungi oleh sang adik, Jung Kibum.

Namun, hasilnya nihil tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang adik berada disana. Changmin mendesah kecewa, sudah berbulan-bulan dia mencari kemana perginya sang adik. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Changmin muncul bola api hitam yang siap menubruk bagian punggungnya. Karena Changmin cukup gesit dan cekatan, bola api hitam pun berhasil dihindarinya. Dan muncul seseorang yang membuat wajah Changmin mengeras.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Jung Changmin, sang pangeran. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang berjubah hitam.

"Kau?" geram Changmin.

"Kenapa? Kau takut pangeran kecil? Hahahaha! Lucu juga, mana pengawalmu? Kenapa kau tidak dikawal seperti biasanya? Atau kau sedang kabur dari rumah ya? Hahahaha."

"Cih, apa maumu **Choi Dong Wook**?" ujar Changmin semakin kesal.

"Apa mauku? Tentu saja merebut negeri peri! Hahahahaha," tawa namja bernama Choi Dong Wook itu.

"Cih, takkan kubiarkan kau peri jahat! Sedikit saja kau berani menginjakkan kakimu di negeri peri. Aku, Jung Changmin takkan segan-segan menghabisimu!" ancam Changmin.

"Ohohoho, anak kecil sepertimu berani menantang peri tingkat tinggi sepertiku? Bermimpi saja kau, pangeran ingusan," hina Dong Wook.

Choi Dong Wook-si peri jahat- mengeluarkan ribuan burung gagak bermata merah ke arah Changmin. Dengan sigap, Changmin menangkis burung-burung gagak yang merupakan sihir hitam milik Dong Wook.

Namun, ternyata Dong Wook curang. Saat Changmin sedang sibuk menangkis burung-burung gagak ciptaannya. Dengan lihai dia mengeluarkan bola api hitam. Changmin yang tidak siap langsung saja terhempas jauh terkena bola api hitam mematikan milik Dong Wook.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu pangeran sombong! Kau hanya teri takkan mampu melawanku," ucap Dong Wook dan sesaat kemudian dia menghilang ditelan angin bersama sihir hitamnya.

.

.

Changmin yang terhempas jauh dari arena tempat dia mengadu kekuatan dengan peri jahat, Choi Dong Wook hanya dapat meringis kesakitan. Benar-benar, kekuatan Dong Wook tidak bisa ditandingi dengan mudah.

Walaupun Changmin adalah seorang pangeran namun, tetap saja sulit mengalahkan peri jahat itu. Dan yang mampu mengalahkan Dong Wook atau lebih tepatnya sepadan dengan kekuatan Dong Wook hanya ayahnya, Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

**Back to Siwon's Room**

Mereka berdua masih bergulat dengan kegiatan nista mereka tanpa mempedulikan tatapan seseorang di luar sana.

"Bagus sekali Choi Siwon, tidak salah aku memilihmu. Jika putri kecil itu hamil maka seluruh negeri peri akan menjadi milikku dan aku akan menenggelamkan seluruh dunia dalam kegelapan. Hahahahaha."

Namja menakutkan berjubah hitam tersebut berbalik, dan terlihat angka 7 tertulis di jubah kebesarannya. Dia pun terbang jauh bersama angin menyisakan dua insan yang masih bergumul dalam dunia kenikmatan mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua, Siwon dan Kibum tampak kelelahan setelah selama 4 jam bergumul ria tanpa istirahat sedikit pun. Siwon pun memeluk Kibum dan mencium bibir sang peri dengan lembut.

Kibum merona malu. Namun, tanpa disadari oleh Siwon maupun Kibum, jutaan sperma yang dikeluarkannya di dalam tubuh sang peri sedang membuahi rahim Kibum. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya diantara mereka.

Kibum pun memeluk erat Siwon, seakan-akan takut Siwon akan meninggalkannya. Begitu pula Siwon, dia memeluk Kibum sangat erat dan mengelus sayang rambut sang peri. Sepertinya Siwon telah jatuh cinta pada pesona sang peri, begitu pula Kibum yang tampaknya telah jatuh hati pada seorang Choi Siwon.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Huwahhh akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama ff ini di-pending, hahahaha<em>

_Mianhae readers…untung saja rekan-rekan saya meneror lewat fb dan twitter. Makasi banyak sudah mengingatkan ff bulukan ini…_

_Oh ya, mian NC-nya kurang hot, entah kenapa setelah lama tidak membuat ff yadong, otak yadong saya menghilang hehehehe_

_Jujur, saya baru saja melakukan pengakuan dosa eh sekarang udah buat dosa lagi…tapi buat readers yadong apa sih yang ga! #dihajarreaders._

_Jadi saya mau nagih review-nya ne? Boleh kan?_

_Kalau mau neror saya bisa add twitter saya (at) yuukiheaven atau fb saya Anne Nicole S. Perwirahadi. Nanti saya follback biar kaya' iklan axis #korbaniklan hehehehe.._

_Oh ya adakah readers yang bersedia membuatkan author aneh ini ff WonJae? hehehe...entah kenapa saya ingin sekali membaca ff WonJae  
><em>

_Dan panggil saya yuuki atau Nic atau Nicky yang mana aja boleh, jangan panggil author ato thor gitu biar kesannya akrab hehehe...karena semua readers ff saya adalah teman saya...  
><em>

_oke mungkin saya terlalu banyak curcol...Sekali lagi, do you mind to review?  
><em>


End file.
